dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza and Cold's invasion
Mecha-Frieza & King Cold's attack on Earth is a conflict which occoured differently in two timelines: the main one depicted with Future Trunks inturupting the normal course of events, and a futuristic one never shown in the manga nor Dragon Ball Z nor Dragon Ball Z Kai animes where Goku saves Earth. Sometime after Frieza's defeat on Planet Namek by Super Saiyan Goku, his father and true boss of the Planet Trade Organization, King Cold and his direct henchmen are informed of the younger tyrant's defeat and go out looking for him in the area of Namek's ruins, only to find the dying dictator's shattered remains floating in space unconsious. After being taken by Cold's men to King Cold's planet and getting recovered in the Medical Machine, Frieza's body is attached to syntetic modifications made by a team of surgeons led by Malaka or possibly a look alike of him and is now even stronger and faster than ever before. Frieza asks his father to change their course of movement to Earth so he will be able to avenge the Saiyan who did this to him. Cold agrees and commands his henchmen to set King Cold's spaceship to the destination Frieza ordered. Upon Frieza's near arriving to Earth, Gohan who is waiting for his father to return from Planet Yardrat (where he's training) for the past year (in the anime it is says to be 2 years), sis having a nightmare about his father isn't really coming back while Frieza is coming to attack him, once he wakes up he senses Frieza's evil Ki approaching towards Earth, both Krillin & Master Roshi sense it too, in the Capsule Corp. Vegeta & Yamcha sense Frieza's power level too, amazed at how could he survived the Battle on Planet Namek. Tien and Chiaotzu who are training in the snowy mountains sense the two huge kis too. Krillin contact Gohan via phone and asks him if he knows what to do, Gohan replies that he do. The young Saiyan hybrid quickly changes his outfit to the Battle armor he weared on Namek and fly off his window, leaving his mother, Chi Chi, and grandfather, Ox King, behind. The entire Z-Fighters rush over the place where Frieza & Cold are supposed to touch down in the Northern Wastelands. In space Goku, who sensed Mecha-Frieza's improved power coming to Earth is rushing towards his homeplanet only that his Ginyu Force space pod is slower than King Cold's spaceship and he's running late when the two tyrants are about to touch off Earth. It turns out Bulma & Puar followed Yamcha and Vegeta's tracks with Bulma's airplane and are also presence in the battlefiled much to Yamcha's shocking surprise, he tries to tell them to go back home as it is far too dangerous for them, but Bulma is stubburn and says she came to see how Frieza really looks like since she missed seeing him on Namek despite knowing he will probably blow up the planet while getting there. While landing there the Z-Fighters who estimates Frieza's power level understand he's supressing his true power like he did on Namek, but even if he won't be fighting seriously they (excluding Goku) have no chance of defeating him. They also mentioned that Frieza have brought "another one like him" referring to his father, like one of their kind alone wasn't enough. The amazed Z-Fighters masks their power levels tries to figure out a plan to win the battle, Vegeta who don't believe the Earthlings can win against Frieza commands everyone to not use their enegy so they won't be picked up on the tyrant's scouters. They decide to walk the not so long way to Frieza & Cold's whereabouts while the tyrants themselves are already out of the ship and are examinig the planet. Frieza then commands 3 of his soldiers to take off and kill every human they're coming across. At this point the time line splits into two different ones: * In the original Future Trunks' timeline Goku, who is still on his way to Earth uses the Instant Transmission to teleport himself to Earth while his ship still has 3 more hours to go, and easily defeats both Mecha-Frieza & King Cold. * In the timeline presented in both the manga and anime, just as Goku is about to launch himself to the battlefield, another unfamiliar strong ki appears out of nowhere thus stopping Goku from proceeding his technique, it was Future Trunks who just recently traveled back in time to alert the Z-Fighters from their awful demise in the future by the Red Ribbon's Androids who were created by Dr. Gero. The youth doesn't know the entire details of the fight against Frieza on Earth and is unawared of Goku's new technique thus believe he won't be home at least 3 more hours so he steps in the scene and changes time forever, after slicing to pieces the 3 henchmen mentioned earlier, the teenager mocks the two tyrants, telling them that he will kill them (much to their amuse). Frieza order his foot-soldier, Iru, to take the sassy Earthling out, after scanning his oponent and mistaken him to be a weakling with a (surpressed) power level of only 5, he blast the youth with his Arm Cannon which he easily deflects before replying with an milee attack of hisown, killing Iru infront of the entire standing PTO forces. Frieza then commands all of his soldiers to surround the youth and take him down, which they try to do with a rush attack, only to be sliced to death as well, in the anime there's one of them who sutvives only to be killed by Frieza for showing fear (in the Japanese version it was because he stood in the tyrant's way). After he easily kills all of Frieza's Subordinates (which is sensed by the Z-Fighters who are standing behind a near by mountain), he then shortly after transform into a Super Saiyan as well, much to Frieza's fear & disbelief due to his trauma from Goku on Namek, and challenges Frieza to fight at his maximum power, where he's proven no match against the 17 years old Saiyan-Human hybrid. Trunks uses the moment Frieza thought he killed him and brags about it to his father to launch a God Breaker attack at them, causing them to fly above the attack and then surprises Frieza from above, the shocked tyrant is then sliced in half before immidiatly being sliced to dozens of pieces and then burend till there's nothing left of him, finally killing him - much to Cold's astonishment and the Z-Fighters disbelief. Cold then asks the young Super Saiyan to land down to the ground with him, he congrats him for defeating his son and says that he is really the "strongest in the universe", he then offers Future Trunks to join his empire and to take Frieza's place as his son and heir. Future Trunks decline it, causing Cold to get angry at the "disgreatful" youth, planning to attack him and engage a battle with him only to come to a false conclusion that the youth's extremely high power level is only due to his possession of his master-crafted sword, he asks the youth to give him to examine it, and then declares that he will kill him with it, attacking Future Trunks only to be easily stopped by him, the youth then let one of his arms blocking the sword free and shoots an energy blast through Cold's stomach despite his beggins not to. Cold is knocked up to a close mountain's surface where he cannnot move (the Z-Fighters watches the entire scene from near-by after Frieza got sliced), he then asks Future Trunks to spare his life and vows that he will give him many planets and galaxies if he'll do so (in the Funimaation dub he says that while his son was evil, he wasn't like him, but wanted "global peace"). Future Trunks then decline his offer again and shoots a much larger energy wave at him, killing him and bringing the Cold family reign of terror across the universe to it's end. He then destroys King Cold's spaceship with a single blast as well (in Legacy of Goku II it is said that the Capsule Corporation scientists are checking it's remains in their labs). He invites the amazed Z-Fighters to come join him waiting for Goku. While Goku arrives 3 hours later and spares with Future Trunks before being informed of the bad news about their future, Future Trunks says that considering his Super Saiyan power level that is stronger than his own, he could easily killed both Mecha-Frieza & King Cold. The events depicted here with Future Trunks' time interference are part of the cause for Frieza's revenge 14 years later in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Category:Wars Category:Planet Trade Organization